Carlisle, Bella is what he wants
by alicia0630
Summary: Suite de la scène du salon entre Carlisle et Esmée - Twilight Fascination


**_Carlisle, Bella is what he wants_**

* * *

13 mai 2005 – Intérieur des Cullen – Salle à manger

Le Dr Carlisle Cullen et sa femme Esmé Cullen regardent par la fenêtre. Leur fils Edward porte Bella sur son dos et il escalade un arbre. Il rit. Esmé se tourne, le sourire aux lèvres.

**Esmé** : Elle lui a redonné goût à la vie

Carlisle passe son bras autour de son épaule et Esmé passe le sien dans le dos de son époux.

**Carlisle** : Il était seul depuis trop longtemps

Il lui caresse le haut de bras.

**Carlisle** : Mais ça finira mal…

**Esmé** : Alice s'est déjà trompée

**Carlisle** : Ca n'arrive pas souvent

Elle s'arrête net.

**Esmé** : Carlisle, Bella est tout ce qu'il désire

Esmé pousse amoureusement et délicatement Carlisle contre le mur avec un regard des plus amoureux et un sourire à tomber par terre. Carlisle lui rend ce même sourire et ce même regard.

**Esmé** : Je suis sure que ça va s'arranger _*en s'approchant de lui*_

Carlisle lui attrape son visage.

**Carlisle** : Tu es toujours aussi romantique

Il lui fait un baiser esquimau et l'embrasse tout en la poussant. Ils s'embrassent pendant plusieurs minutes. Leur baiser est si puissant, si magique qu'on pourrait croire que ces deux là s'embrassent pour la toute première fois.

Carlisle met fin au baiser mais continue de l'embrasser en descendant le long du cou de sa bien-aimé pour terminer sa route à l'endroit exacte, où quelques décennies plus tôt, il l'avait mordue pour la sauver du terrible sort qui l'attendait…

Esmé se laisse faire. Elle aime quand son homme l'embrasse de cette façon, ça la met dans un état second.

**Esmé** : Oh Carlisle…

Ce dernier sourit en entendant et en sentant sa femme se détendre à ce point. Les deux vampires ont soif du corps de l'autre. Carlisle stoppe ses baisers, souleve sa tendre et douce Esmé et la prend dans ses bras robustes. Elle se blottit contre lui. Comme elle est bien dans ses bras, elle y est en sécurité. Esmé mordille la peau de Carlisle pendant que celui-ci la porte dans leur chambre. Il ne lui a fallu qu'une seconde et demie pour y arriver.

La porte verrouillée, il dépose sa dulcinée sur le sol, en la maintenant contre lui. Et il lui sourit… tendrement.

**Carlisle** : Je t'aime mon amour

**Esmé** : Je t'aime aussi mon chéri _*en lui rendant son sourire*_

Ils se regardent intensément quelques secondes avant de s'embrasser aussi passionnément que ça ne l'était possible.

Langues qui s'entrechoquent

Doigts qui s'entremêlent

Deux corps l'un contre l'autre

Esmé place ses mains sur le torse de Carlisle, déboutonne son gilet et l'envoie valser un peu plus loin après le lui avoir enlevé. Sur le temps qu'elle s'occupe de la chemise de sa moitié, Carlisle, lui, fait glisser la fermeture éclair de la jupe de sa femme. La jupe d'Esmé et la chemise de Carlisle vont rejoindre, en même temps, le gilet qui se trouvait dans un coin de la chambre. La belle s'attaque à la ceinture de son amant et la lui retire d'un coup sec, ce qui eu pour but de faire sourire Carlisle.

**Esmé** : Qu'est-ce qu'y te fait sourire mon chéri ?

Carlisle : Ta façon d'être amour. Tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus doux, de plus tendre et de plus aimante sur cette terre, mais tu peux aussi redevenir un nouveau-né assoiffé dans nos moments intimes.

Esmé sourit à son tour.

**Esmé** : Ce n'est pas de ma faute si mon mari s'avère être un Dieu !

**Carlisle** : Comme ça je suis un Dieu ?

**Esmé** : Tu es beaucoup plus…

Sur ces dernières paroles, les deux époux s'embrassent langoureusement et les derniers vêtements superflus ont rejoint, eux aussi, le reste de la bande dans un des coins de l'immense pièce qui est aussi grande que leur salon qui se situe un étage plus bas.

En une fraction de seconde, ils sont dans le lit, couchés, Carlisle au dessus d'Esmé. Les mains de la jeune femme caressent le torse musclé de son Dieu, tandis que les mains de ce dernier, caressent subtilement les seins de la douce. Carlisle sourit. Esmé sourit à son tour, et lui emprisonne son visage dans ses mains pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ce baiser s'éternise en longueur car chacun veut savourer le corps de l'autre.

Quand ce baiser prit fin, Carlisle et Esmé se regardent intensément, et cet à cet instant qu'il choisit pour entrer en elle. Il met toute la douceur qu'il peut pour donner encore plus de plaisir à son épouse. Ces deux là sont peut être des vampires, mais quand il s'agit d'amour, de leur amour plus précisément, ils sont envahit d'une énergie nouvelle… un élixir aphrodisiaque s'empare de leur corps.

Quand ils sont dans un moment si intime, leurs corps fusionnent pour ne faire qu'un et à cet instant, à cet instant précis, que plus rien ne compte… Le monde qui les entoure, leurs enfants, la vie, plus rien! Ils sont comme enfermés dans une bulle. Plus rien de tout ça n'a d'importance. Tout ce qu'il reste, ce sont eux, ces deux êtres, Carlisle et Esmé, qui s'aime d'un amour sincère, passionnel et éternel.

An eternal love…

The end !


End file.
